Achy Jakey Heart, Part Two
"Achy Jakey Heart, Part Two" is the tenth episode of Season 2. The title is inspired by cast member Billy Ray Cyrus's song "Achy Breaky Heart". Plot After Miley reveals her secret, she and Jake share a kiss only for the paparazzi to nearly spot the two. Jake and Miley go on a date to the movies, but have no privacy to themselves because of all of the fans. Jake and Miley leave the movie theatre early, and go back to Miley's house and are about to make out, when they are interrupted by Miley's father. Whenever Jake and Miley go out in public, Jake Ryan fans flock around them. Noticing Miley's discomfort, he purchases a wig and disguises himself so that fans will not bother them on dates. However, Jake soon realizes that there are some drawbacks to not being recognized as a celebrity. On their first date, Jake becomes frustrated and leaves the restaurant. He makes a second attempt to go on a date with Miley as a "normal person", but finds that he can't do it. He grows impatient after waiting about thirty seconds for his food, and when he finally gets his ice cream, he gets thirsty and steals water from a small girl (played by Noah Cyrus) instead of purchasing it himself. Subsequently, he doesn't stop talking about himself and his fame when they are together. Miley, irritated, wants to break up with him, but fears that he will reveal her secret if she does. She then decides to make Jake break up with her by driving him crazy in public. On their next date, she behaves inappropriately, wears a ridiculous swan dress and flaunts her fake excessive armpit hair to the public, embarrassing Jake. Jake reveals his belief that the reason behind Miley's behavior is that she’s jealous of him. Miley hopes that this will make Jake break up with her, but Jake doesn't want to part with her, making Miley even more upset. She finally tells him that he was acting annoying and conceited, and that he apparently cannot be a normal person. Then she tries to say that if they were to break up, she is afraid that Jake would tell her secret, but can't finish her sentence, so Jake says something like "What... tell your secret? Well, if that is the kind of person you think I am, then maybe I will tell your secret!" Miley becomes very sad and worried. Then, Jake sends Miley a box with a rose inside and a note attached. In the note, Jake wrote that Miley's words were true. He says he will try to become a normal person before attempting to go out with her again. He also confirms that he will not disclose her secret. He signs the note as Leslie, not Jake. She reads and so does her dad, who asks who Leslie is. She says "A very good friend", to which Robby responds "Let's just hope he's not another actor." Meanwhile, Rico makes a second attempt to steal the Cheese Jerky recipe, but fails. Jackson and Oliver are still making tons of money. However, they had not factored in the cost of ingredients and supplies. Once they cover those costs, Jackson is left with only one dollar. Jackson then realizes that he was better off working for Rico. He returns to his job at Rico's shack. When Rico questions why he returned, Jackson insists that his being fired and the whole Cheese Jerky business never happened, making Rico look crazy. Quotes :Miley: I don't get it. I lie to my boyfriend and feel horrible, I tell him the truth and it blows up in my face. Maybe I should just give up guys for good. :Robbie: Oh, honey, not for good. Just until I'm dead. :Jake: Look, now I'm just a regular guy. I'm a nobody, like Oliver. :Oliver: Brilliant! (suddenly insulted) Hey! :Jake: Oh, man! Paparazzi. :Hannah and Jake: They follow me everywhere. :Jake: I think they're following me. You know, uh, big movie about to open. :Hannah: Hello! Millions of albums already sold! :Miley: Normal people don't say things that other people wrote for them. Normal people don't steal water from little girls. :Jake: Excuse me if I didn't know that! :(As Miley is reading Jake's note) :Jake (voice-over): Dear Miley, I thought about what you said and you're right. I do wish I was a normal person sometimes. I just don't know how to do that yet, but when I figure it out I hope I'll be worthy of someone as terrific as you. And don't worry, your secret will always be safe with me. :Miley (reading out loud): Love, Leslie. Ratings Achy Jakey Heart parts 1 and 2 helped Disney achieve the best prime-time ratings of any cable channel for the week of June 24. Part 2 included 3.4 million viewers in the 9 to 14 group, and the 7.38 million total viewers marked the largest audience for a Hannnah Montana episode up to that point (The episode Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas", which premiered after High School Musical 2 has since broken that series record). For comparison, the show with the most viewers in prime time the same night was 60 Minutes, with 8.5 million viewers. The airing of the second half of "Achy Jakey Heart" coincided with the release of Miley Cyrus' "Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus", which was the top selling record for that week. Parts one and two of "Achy Jakey Heart" were the numbers one and two best selling TV shows on iTunes for the week of July 11, 2007. This episode was the second highest rated cable program for its week, behind the season premier of The Closer. It was also the second highest rating ever for an episode of a Disney Channel original series, and third highest rated cable program for the month. A combination of reasons contributed to the high ratings. One was that only one of ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, CW and Univision aired a non-rerun, Fox's ratings challenged The Loop. Another reason was that it was a "must see" episode due to it being the second part of a story arc where Jake Ryan attempts to restart his romance with Miley. Another possible ratings boost was provided when this episode was advertised on the previous Friday, which was the Disney Channel's highest rated day ever. "Achy Jakey Heart" also aired two days before Hannah Montana's season one DVD was released, which Disney was heavily promoting. The airdate also happened during the same week as the announcement of a new Hannah Montana clothing line. References